


Friday Nights at the Leaky Cauldron

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bartenders, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, Jealousy, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Pining, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James shows up at the Leaky Cauldron looking for a job, Teddy tries to show him it’s bloody hard work running a pub. But he doesn’t expect James to be a natural at it, and he doesn’t realize James will attract all kinds of attention. And this presents a problem for Teddy; a huge problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Nights at the Leaky Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing so I hope I did them justice. To gracerene who left this prompt, I hope you enjoy what I did with it. Thank you A for the encouragement & M for your stellar beta work as always!

“Does your dad know you’re here?”

“He doesn’t need to know,” James said, his lower lip jutting out slightly, and Teddy was reminded of when James was fifteen and got yelled at for racing his broom too fast. He hid his smirk and let James continue to beg. “He will never find out, I swear. And besides, I’m of age, he can’t stop me. I’m just bloody sick of Godric’s Hollow for the summers and I want to have some fun and make some money. Please, please, please, Teddy? Please just give me a shot. Just one shift, I prom--”

Teddy rolled his eyes. “Oh, all right, just quit whinging already.” Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to let James work one shift.

“Really? Oh, blimey! Thanks, Teddy, thank you so much. You won’t regret it, I’ll be the best bartender you ever had.” He was like a damn puppy dog.

Teddy heaved a long suffering sigh, resisting the temptation to ruffle the kid’s hair, and smiled with helpless fondness.

He knew what to do: he would start James out on the busiest shift. Just to teach him a lesson. James thought he was such a big man now he was out of Hogwarts, but he had no clue what it was like working at a pub. Teddy knew this was just James being a rebellious shit, that he didn’t want to go get a Ministry job, that he wanted a bit of fun and wankery this summer. But pubs were seedy places, Teddy would know, having worked at the Leaky since he was fourteen. Now that he owned it, he hated pubs even more, if possible.

Oh, all right, he didn’t hate the place, he bloody well loved it. But it was no place for a bright young lad like James Potter. The boy needed to be trying out for Quidditch teams, getting famous with a quaffle, not bumming around Diagon Alley like some directionless, lost soul like Teddy.

“In fact, you can start tonight,” Teddy said, thinking how mad the place got on Thursday nights. It was usually packed to the brim and bursting, and he was eager to watch James’ eyes open to the realities of working the bar. “It’s a tough business, you know. It’s a lot of work, you probably won’t get to sit down for hours.”

“I know,” James said, setting his jaw.

“I suppose you’ll want a room here as well,” Teddy said, crossing his arms, already running through the available rooms in his mind. The inn above the Leaky was rarely at full capacity, so he knew there was space for James. Not that he thought it was a great idea.

“I was hoping I could stay here, yeah.” James shot him a grin.

“It’s not all fun and games and hanging about and sneaking shots under the table.”

“ _I know_.” James crossed his arms, mimicking Teddy’s pose. “You think I’m afraid of hard work?” And there it was, that blazing look in James’ eyes. The one that made Teddy’s pulse race. Sometimes his thoughts ran away with him in regards to James Potter, and he had to remind himself that this was _Harry’s son._ His seventeen year old son who had just turned of age and had just left school. And Teddy was twenty-three (going on thirty-two) and well past the age of knowing better. That bloody intense, determined look didn’t help, though.

“No,” Teddy said, staring into those large, bright eyes. “I don’t think you’re afraid of hard work.”

 

 

 

What he really had not expected was for James to be a bloody natural at manning the bar. It was like he’d done this before, the way he moved fluidly back and forth from one end to the other, laughed easily with the customers. He listened with rapt attention to their inane stories and picked up the mixed drink recipes on the first try. The boy was made for this job, that much became clear fairly quickly. Teddy was chewing on his own words by the end of it, and wondering how in the hell James was so good at this.

Not that Teddy didn’t know what an amazing personality James had; he was fully versed in the charms of James Sirius Potter. He’d had to stop himself falling prey to them many times, especially this past year when James had started to become a man. His muscles were toned and firm from all those hours training on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and his messy hair fell in a sexy “just rolled out of bed” sort of way over his expressive eyes. And his lips were just… well they were bloody perfect is what they were. Pouty and full and so fucking beautiful that Teddy had to bite back a groan every time he thought about them parting around…

No, he couldn’t think about that.

“Look at all these tips,” James said, shaking the jar of full of Knuts and some stray Galleons from the more flirtatious customers. “By this time next week I’ll have made enough for new flying gloves. You still have to pay me though,” he added quickly, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course I’ll pay you,” Teddy said with a laugh. “As soon as you clean up down here.” He winked.

James looked over his shoulder at the mess of empty bottles, spilled drinks, and muddy footprints that made the bar look like a tornado had just whirled through.

He let out a pathetic little groan that reminded Teddy of just how young he was. “We can do that in the morning, I’m knackered.”

This time Teddy threw his head back and laughed. “Good one, mate.” He handed James a broom -- the kind that cleaned, not flew. “Get going.”

“But…” James’ jaw dropped. “This’ll take me half the night.”

Teddy shrugged. “You wanted to work at a pub, this is what it takes. Or are you not up for all the _work_ after all?”

James’ lips thinned and his fingers curled around the broom handle. “I can do it.”

“Brilliant! See you in the morning, then.” Teddy turned toward the door that led to the staircase.

“You’re not going to help?” James was looking at him like he had just told him his favorite team had lost the world cup.

“Oh, no, my job's management." Teddy smirked. “It’s your job to clean up after your shift. You can come up to bed when you’ve finished. Night!”

He could hear James’ grumblings of, “I’ll manage you…” and similar sentiments, and he smirked to himself as he climbed the stairs. James would announce his resignation by tomorrow, he had no doubt. And then he’d realize he was wasting his time here and go pursue some real dreams, like he ought to.

Teddy went into the room across from his own, laid out a downy coverlet, and fluffed up the pillow. James would be comfortable in here for the night... if only for the one night. He also remembered to light a fire in the Floo so that the room was toasty by the time James came up. Poor thing probably wouldn’t be up until five in the morning, as it was already half past one. Teddy almost felt bad. But not really. This was good for him.

 

 

 

He woke up to the usual sound of the bustling street outside. Diagon Alley had so many familiar sounds now, Teddy wondered if he could ever live anywhere else. Probably not, he mused happily as he rolled out of bed and into his slippers. He also threw on his robe, tying it off on the waist, decided to check in on his new charge.

He quietly let himself into James’ room, making sure not to wake him. The embers were dying out in the fireplace and the curtains were pulled shut. The lump rolled up in bed told him James was still fast asleep. Teddy smiled; one of James’ feet poked out of the covers and dangled off the edge of the bed, and his messy hair was all he could see on the pillow.

Teddy started to shut the door again but the hinges let out a long squeak, and the noise started James into shifting around in bed.

“Teddy?” his sleepy voice mumbled, muffled by blankets.

“Go back to sleep,” Teddy said softly.

“No, com’ere,” James sad. His hand appeared from underneath the blanket-pile, waving him over clumsily.

Teddy crept over to the bed, perching on the edge as there was not a lot of room. He felt the warmth radiating from James’ body and his cozy bedding, and Teddy had the sudden crazy urge to jump in with him. He bit his lip, reprimanding himself for the stupid ideas he got sometimes. But how nice it would be to playfully shove James’ aside and climb underneath the thick blanket, tangling his legs up with James’ and exploring his warm, pajama-clad body…

Teddy swallowed, pressing his thighs together to ebb the tingling that had started in his cock. _It’s only morning wood,_ he thought, _it’s natural, it’s not about James, it’s only standard morning wood…_.

He nearly jumped off the bed when James’ hand found his thigh.

James’ face peeked out from under his covers. He barely opened his eyes, staring through sleepy slits, as if even the thin line of light forcing its way through between the drawn curtains was too much.

“You’ll see,” James said, his voice thick with sleep. “I cleaned really well.”

Teddy smiled and he couldn’t resist. He reached out and smoothed James’ thick hair off his forehead. This was okay. They could be brothers. This gesture was okay.

His fingers lingered in the tangled strands.

“‘M’not afraid of the work,” James mumbled, closing his eyes again. He sighed long and contentedly as Teddy’s thumb brushed slowly across his hairline.

“But you’re so talented, James, you should be applying that eagerness and talent to different work.”

James crinkled his forehead together and made pouty-lips. “I don’t want to. That means I have to grow up and pick a _career_.”

Teddy chuckled. “That’s right.”

“Why can’t my career be working at the Leaky with you?”

“Because it’s a hard and thankless job, and you are much too good a Quidditch player to not try out for a team. You’d be wasting away in here, trust me. I can’t let you do that to yourself.”

James gave him a wry smile. “You care about me, don’t you?”

Teddy blushed, his whole face and neck burning up. With an embarrassed grin, he shoved at James’ shoulder. “You wanker, of course I do. You’re like my little brother.”

James’ face instantly darkened, his smile fading, and Teddy felt a sick pang of guilt in his gut again.

He had to get the hell out of there.

“Go back to sleep, James,” he said. When James frowned and seemed like he was going to say something, Teddy added, “You did really well last night. You were made to uncork wine bottles, you were. Absolutely born to hand out Butterbeers.”

That seemed to appease him because James tried to chuckle, but it came out like a sleepy groan.

 

 

 

He was a little bit too good at this job though, was Teddy’s next thought as he watched James smile prettily at the posh older man ordering his third scotch. Teddy had seen this customer before; he was something of a regular at the Leaky, though in all his time working here Teddy had never seen the man stay past his second drink. In fact, he would have said that as a rule, the man ordered one scotch, two at the very most if he was having a particularly bad day, and then go home for the evening after leaving a sad excuse for a tip.

He had already left James a handful of Sickles, and he was starting on drink three.

He was also looking at James weirdly, like he was a little too interested in who James was and what he was doing working here and why the man had never seen him before --- oh, he just finished school, did he? Well that explained it. And when did his shift end?

Yes, Teddy had been listening to most of the conversation.

“I’m sure you can pop out back for a mo’, an your boss won’ notice.” The man’s voice was offensive to Teddy’s ears.

“Oh, he’ll notice,” James said. “Better luck another night.” He winked as he polished a pint glass with a towel.

“You can’t go winking at people like that.” Teddy said, cornering James against the sink. He was fuming because what did James think this was? “They’ll get the wrong idea. This isn’t a game, this is work. You don’t wanna lead people on.”

“I was only being nice!” James frowned at him. “What’s your problem anyway?”

“I just told you.” Teddy exhaled through his nose. “It’ll give ‘em ideas.”

“You’re crazy.”

“You’re naive.”

“You’re jealous.”

“What?” Teddy’s pulse quickened. Did James know? He must know, oh god. He must suspect or he could tell; Teddy was so obvious.

“I’ve made more tips than you’ve ever made in one night.”

James' grin was so stupid.

“I don’t fucking care about fucking tips,” Teddy snarled, though he breathed again. “I don’t want strange men drooling all over you.”

“I don’t care about them,” James said. Stupidly. He was a stupid little boy. "It’s just a bit of fun, they leave more money when I’m extra nice to them. I don’t see what the big deal is. God, Ted, your hair’s turning red, will you calm down?”

Teddy realized his fists were clenched and he released them, stretching out his fingers at his sides. "Go clear some tables," he spat. Jesus christ. He could man the bar for a bit while James bussed tables, and he was _glad_ James pouted at that, he was not supposed to like it. It was supposed to be a punishment for James being an insufferable little flirt.

And it _wasn’t_ just because Teddy was jealous. Sure he didn’t like it but that was only because those men could be dangerous. Strangers who drank too? Of course they were dangerous, it would worry anybody who had any sense in them; which James didn’t, apparently, not an ounce.

Teddy was worried about James’ safety was all.

James was like Teddy’s little brother.

He had to take care of him.

Teddy flushed, picturing just how he’d like to take care of him. He swallowed, unwilling to get an erection in the middle of work, especially such a bloody inappropriate one, and turned toward the hoard of customers vying for drinks. It was Friday night after all.

He didn’t see James for a while after that as they both ran around doing their jobs. James cleared tables and washed dishes, but he still managed to attract attention, so that when Tedy _did_ see him, he was flirting with a girl who looked to be about his age. Teddy’s stomach clenched up so tightly and so quickly, he actually grimaced. Why wouldn’t all the girls flock to James? It was not surprising, and he should expect to see this happen loads this summer. Probably all the girls at Hogwarts fancied him, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, the star of the team. James was fit, funny, and had a brilliant smile, there was no way he didn’t have a gaggle of girls falling all over him at school, the way this one was now. She was touching his arm, as if she needed to emphasize that she liked his biceps.

There was no getting around it, Teddy would just have to grin and bare it.

When James finally got his arse back behind the bar, Teddy refused to look at him. It felt physically hard to lift his eyes to James’ face, as if one glance would shatter him. Or like it would expose him for what he truly felt, like James would know, because Teddy wasn’t sure he could hide it right now.

“Want me to get table three?” James asked.

Teddy kept his back turned and stiffly shrugged one shoulder.

“All right… I guess I’ll go do that then.”

Teddy grunted to imply yes. He could hear the question in James’ voice, felt him linger behind Teddy for a moment, but then thankfully James walked away and went to take the table’s drink orders.

He was distracted from his pining when a customer wanted to book one of the rooms upstairs. The man from earlier, the one who had asked James when he went on break, came up to the bar and requested a room for the weekend. Teddy was tempted to tell him they didn’t have any vacancies so that the bloke would piss off, simply out of spite. But then a mysterious looking warlock sitting at the bar overheard the man’s request and told him he was in luck since the warlock was leaving his own room that very night. Begrudgingly, Teddy wrote down the man’s name and handed him a key to room 27. The room right next to his own. He could keep a closer eye on him and make sure this Mr Wallace Wellington fellow didn’t make any moves on James; the second he so much as sniffed in James’ direction, Wellington was out.

“Are you staying in Diagon Alley for business or pleasure?” Teddy asked him, quill poised over the room log.

“What’s it to you?” Wellington snapped.

“It’s pertinent information, I can assure you,” Teddy informed him in his most no-nonsense tone.

“Is that right? Well then why don’t I see it marked on any of those other names there?” Wellington waved a thick finger over the ledger and the column of names and room numbers.

Teddy snapped the ledger shut and forced a smile at the man. “That’s because I never asked them.”

Wellington scowled and grabbed the key up from the bartop, shoving it into his pocket. “I’ll have a pint of the house mead,” he demanded. “Oh wait, where’s that boy who works here…” He turned his head and looked around. “Ah, let me ask him to fetch it. He was much more courteous to the customers,” he added.

So soon, Wellington? So soon?

“He’s busy.” Teddy quickly poured the mead, not wanting to give him any opportunity to seek James out. “We’re packed tonight, as you can see.” He handed the glass to the man, immensely satisfied at the look of disappointment on Wellington’s face.

 

 

 

Teddy took pity on James and decided to help him clean up that night. It was disgusting in there since the pub had been more packed than usual. There was spilled drink everywhere, the loos were a mess, and Teddy found broken glass that had been kicked into a corner. Bloody animals, these people. Drunken bloody animals.

He heard a yelp, and turned in time to see James slipping backwards on some spilled drink, the mop handle flying from his hand.

Teddy rushed over to him as James hit the ground. “James! Are you all right?” He reached down to grab him by the elbows and pull him up, and James winced.

“I’m okay, yeah. I think I scraped my elbows though.” His elbows had been unprotected from the fall when he landed on them, as James was wearing a short sleeve tshirt. They bloomed with angry-looking scrapes and blood; it seemed the pub floor was rougher than Teddy had realized.

Teddy looked at them and sure enough, they’d taken a hard impact on the ground. With a sigh, he pulled James over to a stool. “Come on, I’ll fix you up. You’ll be right in a minute.” He went to grab a clean towel from behind the bar, and then returned to dab at James’ scrapes and soak up the extra blood. Then Teddy took out his wand and began to slowly mend the skin. “I’ve got some basic healing knowledge,” he said with a smirk.

“You should be a Healer.”

Teddy snorted. “Yeah, right.” Then he bit his lip. “Maybe. I had thought about it back in school. Before Gran died, we used to talk about it.” He moved around the stool, moving to the other elbow, holding James’ warm arm in his left hand while his wand hand worked. “She used to teach me all these little spells. How to fix scrapes and bruises and simple shit like that.”

“So why didn’t you get into it after Hogwarts?”

Teddy licked his lip, taking longer on this elbow than was really necessary. He didn’t want to let go of James’ arm. “Come on, James…” he said, hoping to deflect his questioning.

“No really! I remember when you use to practice all those healing spells when we were younger. Don’t you remember?”

“No,” Teddy said curtly.

James let out a frustrated sigh. “Yes you do, remember that time I fell off my broom when I was eight? It was the first time I’d tried a proper broom, not a dumb kids’ one with magical training wheels.”

Teddy swallowed as the memory left him with a such a rough wave of nostalgia his chest tightened. He remember that day well. Harry had been pissed off, and it was the first time he had seen Harry yell at James; he was so scared James had broken his leg that his face had turned red. Teddy insisted it was just a scrape and that he could heal James’ knee in no time; he’d calmed Harry down, pulled James away as his bottom lip shook. Before the tears had a chance to start, Teddy was sneakily mending the skin with Harry’s wand (his gran used to give him her wand to practice with all the time, putting her finger to her lip conspiratorily, a twinkle in her eye, and Teddy missed her so fucking much).

“You were always good at calming people down when they were scared,” James continued, pulling Teddy back. He realized he was gripping James’ arm so hard the skin was turning white, and he finally let go. If he had made James’ uncomfortable, James didn’t show it. His eyes were intense as he stared at Teddy. “You calmed my dad down when he was freaking out. You calmed me down when I was about to burst out sobbing. Then you fixed my knee up good as new, and you were only fourteen. You’d be an excellent Healer.”

“Drop it, James.” He got up and went to finish mopping.

 

 

 

“How is the little sod?” Harry asked, his face in the fire.

Teddy grinned. “He thinks he runs this place already.”

Harry sighed. “He’s only been working there two weeks. Don’t tell me he loves it, that’s all I need now, for James to become attached to the place. Will you knock some sense into him, Ted?”

“I’ve been trying but he won’t listen to me, will he? He’s stubborn as fuck, you know that.”

“I think he pushes you harder because you’re always so sweet with him.”

Teddy hates how he blushes at this and he hopes it’s not noticeable through the Floo. “Don’t worry I’m working him hard. He’s just too bloody good at it, wouldn’t you know? He’s so natural with the customers, talks to them all as though they were his oldest friends, and they all love him.”

Harry looked like he was biting back a smile. “When is that kid going to get serious about anything?”

Teddy shrugged. “Don’t worry, though, he’s fine here. I’m looking after him.”

“I knew you would.”

Teddy smiled at the praise. Harry was the closest thing he had to a father; Harry had his own kids, but Teddy glowed under the approval nonetheless. Harry had always asked Teddy to “look after” James, now he came to think of it, all through their growing up.

They got off the call a while later, after Harry asked how the pub was doing and when Tom would get back from holiday. Teddy wasn’t sure what he’d do after he gave the Leaky Cauldron back to Tom, but he’d figure something out. Likely he’d stay on for a while working the bar, like he was doing before Tom left. But that was a year ago and Tom still hadn’t decided to come back… His Owls always said he would, but they also said how much he was enjoying Spain and the warm weather, and Teddy had a small suspicion that Tom didn’t really want to come back. He smirked as he thought about the old man who had given him his first job at seventeen when he was lost and confused and grieving his grandmother’s sudden passing. Tom was old, Teddy thought fondly, he should be retired anyway.

The annoying thing was that Wellington was staying another weekend with them. Teddy seriously contemplated putting Weasley’s Undetectable Itching Powder on his sheets every time he made Wellington’s bed, so that the man would stop staying at the Leaky -- maybe plant some strategically placed bed bugs -- but he could never bring himself to actually do it. Wellington was generous at tipping James, but that seemed to be the extent of his flirting the last time he stayed, to Teddy’s surprise.

“Was that my dad I heard?” James had sauntered into Teddy’s room and plopped onto his bed. “What did he want?”

“Yes, it was him, and he just wanted to know how you were.”

“He keeps bothering me. I swear he sends me two Owls per day where he keeps counting down the days until the tryouts for the Falcons. As if I don’t know when they are… He mentions them casually-like, but he’s so obvious.”

Teddy smiled. That was so Harry. Trying to nudge James in the right direction while also wanting him to make the “right” decision on his own.

“You should go to the tryouts.”

“I might…” James swung his legs. “Will you come watch me?”

“If I can get someone to man the bar while I’m gone.”

“Hire someone else now.”

“So you’ll definitely try out?”

“Only if you come watch.” James’ was staring at him strangely. He had stopped swinging his legs; he had stopped moving at all. In fact, he was very still.

Teddy swallowed, his heart deciding it was time to race madly. “Yeah,” he said quietly, “I said I’d try to come.” A thought struck him. “If you knew you wanted to try out all along, why’d you come here, James?”

James bit his lip, then he lightly jumped off the bed and made his way toward Teddy. “I missed you, Ted,” he said, walking to him until they stood face to face. “You never come around the house anymore, not since you started working here. I wanted to see you.” With that, he reached out and touched Teddy’s hand.

Teddy let him, his heart racing madly. He let James move his hand up the back of Teddy’s, over his wrist, sending tingles through his arm as he stroked Teddy’s elbow. Then James tightened his grip and pulled Teddy close.

Teddy thought he’d completely lost his breath, but he managed to squeak out, “James?”

There was something fiery in James’ eyes. “Yes, Teddy?” He leaned in slowly. When their lips were inches apart, he said, “I’ve missed you.”

Teddy made a sound in the back of his throat like a groan, he didn’t know. His chest was raging with the need to close the gap between them. Then he spotted the fireplace from the corner of his eye.

He couldn’t. He had promised Harry he’d take care of James, and he didn’t think what Harry meant by that was molest him. What would he say if he’d known Teddy’s deepest desires for his son? Who was six sodding years younger than him, no less?

Teddy wrenched out of James’ grip. “I have a lot of work to do,” he said. “And so do you.” He ignored the way James’ eyes widened with surprise, and was that a bit of hurt? Teddy felt a headache coming on. His mind was buzzing and he needed to get away from James’ tempting person immediately. “See you downstairs,” he said curtly and turned his back on him, walking out of the room swiftly.

He didn’t trust himself around James, but had James been flirting with _him_? The idea sounded ludicrous, but Teddy knew what he saw in James’ eyes, and it was the dark, achey look of _want_. And he had said he’d missed him. James had missed him. He missed Teddy so much that he planned to come here to be with him all summer. It made Teddy’s stomach flutter and, to his extreme embarrassment, his cock started to fill. He told himself James missed him in a completely platonic, brotherly way. Teddy was probably just projecting his own feelings onto him, being too hopeful for his own good. If he had leaned in and kissed James, it would have been a huge mistake. Catastrophic. James would be so disgusted he would never talk to Teddy again, not to mention he’d tell Harry and then Harry would freak the fuck out. No, it was better that Teddy pushed James away. Besides, it was true, they did have a lot of work to do.

 

 

 

James didn’t mention the incident, but the next time Teddy saw him, James was taking a shot with a customer.

It was another Friday night and the Leaky was packed. There was a group of laddish looking blokes crowded around the bar all taking shots, and they looked to be around James’ age. Teddy stalked over to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning James around roughly.

“Are you getting drunk?” he demanded, though he knew he was too late. James was already drunk, his eyes were shiny and his cheeks had that telltale flush.

“‘M not,” James slurred.

Teddy exhaled through his nose. “Trust me, James, I’ve seen enough drunk people in my line of work to know what drunk looks like.”

James rolled his eyes. “Whatever… They’re m’ frien’s, and they bought me a drink.”

Teddy was still holding onto his shoulder and shook him lightly. “I don’t give a fuck if you know them, you can’t get drunk on the job.”

James stuck out a finger and pressed it against Teddy’s chest. “You think you’re m’ dad. But you’re not, Ted.” He poked him again hard. “You’re just… you’re just… god you’re so fucking hot.”

“What?” Teddy nearly jumped away.

“You wanted to know why I came here.” Oh no, not this again. “Because I miss you like crazy, Teddy. _Like fucking crazy._ ” James pressed his whole body against Teddy’s. He was stumbly and drunk and it was so not the right time for this.

So James had been flirting with him earlier. He thought Teddy was hot. Fuck if it wasn’t the best realization in the world. Teddy’s heart was flying out of his chest, soaring. His cock was stiffening. Teddy gripped James to steady him, staring at his parted lips in the dim light of the bar. There was no one else but James, no sound but James’ voice. Until James swayed. And then Teddy realized just how drunk he was.

“How many shots did you take?”

James started laughing, and laughing, and failed to answer.

“That many, huh? Goddamit, James.”

James ignored him and leaned in close to his ear to say in a low voice, “I thought you might have missed me too.”

It sent shivers down Teddy’s spine and straight to his cock. “Fuck…” He glanced around but no one was paying them any attention. Still, he pulled James to the corner, where he hoped the lamplight failed to reach them.

“I know you did.” James’ breath ghosted over his earlobe and neck. And was that wetness his tongue? “Tell me how much you’ve missed me. Tell me, Teddy.”

“So fucking much.” He couldn’t stop the words tumbling from his lips, it just felt so damn good. His fingers tightened around James’ waist of their own accord. “You drive me insane, James.”

“I knew it,” James breathed, and pressed their lips together.

Teddy felt like he was flying without a broom.

He let himself enjoy the kiss -- the kiss he’d fantasized about nearly every day of his life -- for a few glorious seconds, and then forced himself to part from James. “You’re drunk, I can’t do this with you right now.”

“Later?” James asked with a huge grin.

He was sorely tempted to say yes, later, absolutely bloody later in the bedroom with James bent over the edge of the mattress, but Teddy bit his lip. “I don’t think so, James.”

James pushed him away roughly with a sudden rush of anger. “Why the fuck not?”

“Because you’re six years younger than me, you’re like my brother, and Harry would tear my arse a new one, that’s why.” Teddy tried sadly to convince himself; someone had to be the adult around here. “It’s just not right, don’t you understand?”

James looked like he was a second away from exploding like an depotted mandrake, his glare became venomous. And then all of a sudden, he exhaled and his face relaxed. “You know what?” he said in a calm voice that unnerved Teddy a bit “If you don’t want me, maybe I’ll just go find someone who does.”

“James…” Teddy called. But James was already smirking and shrugging him off, walking back toward the bar.

Teddy watched him. He knew it wasn’t a good idea and that he should get back to work, but he couldn’t help it. James moved like he hadn’t had a single drink, so smoothly from one customer to the next, handing out mead and cider and Butterbeer with a huge bright grin. It was no wonder everyone who met him was instantly charmed. He was luminous.

After a while, sure as sunrise, Wellington found his way to the front of the queue and waved for James’ attention. James leaned over the bar to hear his drink order, his hand on the wooden top. Wellington’s chubby hand snaked over and rested on top of James’ for a moment. Teddy didn’t even feel himself walking over.

“Get your hands off him,” he snapped at Wellington, who looked up with raised eyebrows, likely surprised at Teddy’s sudden appearance. “Come here, James.” Teddy grabbed James shoulder and pulled him away, ignoring Wellington’s shout about not getting his drink.

Teddy cast a quick security charm on the bar and then pulled James toward the door that led up to the rooms, then continued to pull James upstairs. The bar would be fine under the charm for the few minutes he left it unmanned -- the only thing he cared about in that moment was James. Stupid, stubborn, beautiful James.

“Hey! Where are you taking me?” James demanded, plodding along to keep up with Teddy’s frantic pace.

“To bed.”

He heard James’ sharp intake of breath, and he smiled to himself as he pushed open the door of James’ room. He knew what James was thinking and it sent heat through Teddy’s body.

He pushed James against his bed.

“Get undressed.”

James stared up at him with his mouth open, his chest rising and falling slowly.

“You heard me.” Teddy crossed his arms and stood there, unyielding, his lips pressed firmly together.

James fingered the edge of his t-shirt and then, when he realized Teddy wasn’t kidding or changing his mind, slowly began to peel it off. As he chucked it on the floor, Teddy swallowed at the sight of his toned body, his flat stomach.

“Now your trousers,” Teddy said quietly, though his voice was just as steady and serious.

James unbuttoned his jeans, then put his thumb under the waistband of his pants and pulled them both down in one smooth motion. He didn’t break eye contact with Teddy for a moment as he kicked off the jeans and pants and sat there, completely naked, unabashedly so in front of Teddy’s gaze. The only thing that betrayed him was the slight pinkness of his cheeks, though that could have been the drink. Besides, it was dark in the room with only one lamp lit on the bedside table.

Teddy took three steps, and reached him, their knees bumping together. He grabbed James’ face and leaned in, kissing him this time like he meant it. James moved, opening his mouth on a groan, and their lips slid together. Teddy climbed onto the bed with one knee on either side of James, and pressed him down into the mattress with his feet hanging off the edge. He ground his crotch against James’ naked cock, keeping one hand firmly against James’ cheek while the other held his waist down. James was trapped beneath him, and Teddy thought that was the perfect place for him to be. He loved the way James squirmed and panted and tried to thrust his hips up to meet Teddy’s again and again.

Teddy pulled away and looked down at him to see a truly blazing flush this time colouring James’ cheeks. His lips were red and puffy, his eyes dark.

“Now, be a good boy and go to bed.” He, reluctantly, slid off James and smoothed out his shirt. “I will be back up at the end of the night,” he said before James could protest. “Okay?”

James propped himself up on his elbows to look at him, and nodded eagerly. “Come back though,” he insisted, that childish whine back in his voice.

“I will.” Teddy looked at James’ hard cock one last time, how it rested between his legs surrounded by all that dark hair that Teddy wanted to run his fingers through. He bit his lip and forced himself to leave before he was too sorely tempted and abandoned his work altogether. He adjusted his hardon as he trotted back down the stairs to the noisy pub below.

 

 

 

If James was going to insist on hooking up with someone, wasn’t it better that he hooked up with Teddy rather than some drunken tosser he pulled from the pub? And James was drinking far too much tonight, there was the very real possibility he’d get so pissed that he would suddenly think blowing Wellington in the back alley was a brilliant idea. Teddy shuddered at the mental image that thought gave him and suppressed the acute desire to find Wellington and pound his face in with his bare fists.

And Harry _had_ said to take care of James, and well, this was taking care of him, protecting him from old creeps.

This was just Teddy’s way of protecting him.

And maybe Harry just didn’t have to find out, now did he?

And was it even so wrong as Teddy had always thought? He had been so adamant about not “taking advantage” of James, but when James made it perfectly clear he returned Teddy’s feelings, that was just one more reason-why-not crossed right off. Not to mention that Teddy had completely snapped, had reached his Wellington-tolerance threshold, when the man had touched James’ hand like that, so intimately, so flirtatiously, so full of hope of sex.

It had awoken Teddy’s possessiveness like never before. So he thought that maybe, just maybe, this thing with James wasn’t so impossible.

These were the thoughts that wracked his brain -- which made him giddy, frankly -- at the end of the night. He had finally closed the pub, set to cleaning by magic so that it got done more quickly, if not more thoroughly, and headed to James’ room for the second time.

If he had been expecting James to be waiting up for him, and honestly he had been if truth be told, Teddy arrived to the surprising sight of James fast asleep on top of his covers. He was still stark naked, mind.

Teddy grinned widely as he walked over to the drunken git who had clearly passed out while he’d been waiting, and he sat on the end of the bed. With a light shake of his shoulder, he said, “James… James wake up and put some clothes on. You’re going to freeze to death, idiot.” With that thought in mind, he turned and pointed his wand at the fireplace, setting a cozy flame aspark below the mantle.

James stirred and his eyes fluttered open. When he noticed Teddy, a smile grew on his lips. “Hi,” he said, his voice croaky with sleep and alcohol. Teddy was not prepared for the hand that flew out to rub at his crotch.

“Woah, woah there,” he said, making sure to keep his tone gentle and soft, “slow down, James.”

James rolled his eyes and groaned. “But you said --”

“I know, and I haven’t changed my mind,” Teddy reassured him. “But can you just do something for me right now?”

James’ smile returned. “Anything you want.”

Teddy pressed his lips together to stifle the moan that threatened to break at those lovely words, and the lovelier image they gave him. “Can you…” he cleared his throat. “Can we wait until tomorrow when you’re completely sober?”

James rolled his eyes. “I’m not just after you because I’m drunk -- which I’m not anymore, by the way. I’ve wanted you forever, Teddy.”

“Fuck, James, you have no idea.”

“Then come here and have me,” James said gruffly.

“ _Fuck…_ No. No, not tonight. It’s almost morning and I’m knackered, as are you, and I want our…” He grinned, unable to continue.

James grinned as well. “Our first time,” he said mockingly, “to be special?”

Teddy shoved him and let out a laugh. “Shut up, you idiot.”

James laughed, his bare shoulders shaking.

“Come on,” Teddy said, shifting on the bed to grab the edge of the blanket. “Get under the covers.”

Thankfully, James complied without protest, wiggling underneath the sheet and the thick blanket on top.

“Will you at least lie down with me?”

“It’s a terrible idea…” Teddy looked at the figure James made lying in bed, at the lines of his face illuminated by the lamplight. “For a few minutes.”

He plopped down next to him over the covers, lying against the length of James’ body. They were silent for long moments while the only sounds were their breathing and the crackling of the fire.

“If you think this place is so terrible, why do you run it anyways?” James asked finally, but he didn’t sound petulant or defensive, he sounded actually concerned, and that softened Teddy’s heart. He moved up to lean on his elbow and looked down at James, at the way his wild hair fanned out across the pillow. For once, Teddy allowed himself the pleasure of running his fingers through the dark strands to tame them. What made it even better was James’ eyelids fluttering shut momentarily at the sensation.

“That’s a bit difficult to explain,” Teddy answered softly.

James snorted. “It’s not like I have to be anywhere at the moment. We have time.”

“I’m touched you want to hear about my existential woes,” Teddy teased.

“I do! Really I do.” And the thing was, he looked so damn sincere, it was painful. Teddy’s chest ached. “Tell me what’s keeping you in a place you don’t even deem worthy enough for me.”

Those words hurt in a different way, and Teddy almost physically winced. “You’re special,” he said, regretting it the moment the words left his lips.

“So are you,” James insisted. “You’re more special than me,” he said, ignoring Teddy shaking his head. “You were Head Boy, and I was never Head Boy, that’s pretty damn special if you ask me. You’re so smart, Teddy. You run this bar at your age, and me? Just imagining that much responsibility makes my head spin. You’re brilliant.”

Those last words were spoken with so much reverence they took Teddy’s breath away. He must have imagined it though, wishful thinking. The way James looked up at him was just a projection of Teddy’s feelings. It had to be. James couldn’t actually stare at him with that much affection and awe. Teddy wanted so badly to lean down and kiss him, and though he fought the urge with all the resolve he had, he still couldn’t tear his eyes away from James’ lips.

“James,” Teddy started to say, but then he faltered because he wasn’t sure how he could actually form the words to describe the feelings bursting through him. Like, _You really think I’m that brilliant?_ and, _Your faith in me makes me want to try harder._ In the end what came out sounded much more like a whiny and ungrateful complaint than Teddy ever intended. “I’ve never belonged anywhere.” When James crinkled his brow, Teddy felt the need to add, “You… you wouldn’t understand.”

“What are you talking about, Teddy? You don’t belong anywhere? What about us? What about your gran?”

Teddy bit his lip. “Look, Harry -- your dad -- has always treated me like I was his son.”

“You _are_ like a son to him.”

“That’s the point though, I’m _like_ a son, I’m not his actual son, am I?”

James made an impatient noise in his throat and rolled his eyes. “You’re being silly.”

“No, I’m not,” Teddy said firmly, louder than he intended, and James’ eyes snapped back up to him. “Gran was not my mother and Harry is not my father.”

“But…” James sucked in a breath. “Don’t you… love us?”

“James, of course I love you.” Teddy’s throat was tight and painful. “I love you all,” he forced himself to add. It was true though, he did loved all of them, Gran and Harry and the Weasleys. They were all his aunts and uncles and cousins. But none of them were his brothers and sisters. Not actually. But how could he say that without sounding like the world’s biggest arse?

“Don’t you want to be part of our family?”

Teddy bit his lip hard, well aware of the tightening in his chest. “I want that more than anything, don’t I?” he rasped, his voice coming from someplace quiet and sincere. “But I don’t belong to you the way you all belong to each other.”

James’ face remained crinkled up for a long moment, and there was definitely anger in his eyes and his tense mouth. He probably felt Teddy’s revelation was a bit of a betrayal, and Teddy fully realized then just how much James thought of him as an actual brother, and it didn’t help him feel any better about this whole goddamn conversation. But then James’ lips softened, his brow un-creased, and he looked at Teddy with such openness and understanding in his expression, Teddy didn’t think he’d be able to hold it together.

“You’re lost,” James said, almost whispered it.

Teddy almost fell apart.

His bottom lip shook and his breath came in heaving gasps, and James reached out and pulled Teddy down. Teddy buried his face in James’ neck. The smell of his hair and the softness of his skin surrounded him, and it was amazing what a sense of calm those simple things gave him. Teddy didn’t burst into tears, instead he breathed James in and just _breathed_ some more, until he was suddenly so peaceful. James was squeezing him tightly in his arms. Teddy understood why love was the strongest form of magic.

“If I try out for the Falcons, will you promise me you’ll go back to school for Healing?”

Teddy nodded against James’ shoulder, and he found he meant it.

They stayed like that for so long that Teddy eventually realized James had fallen asleep. He sat up, tucked the blankets around him, and put out the lamp. James would likely be hungover in the morning, he thought as he shut the door behind him.

 

 

 

Teddy was making Wellington’s bed in the morning while the man went out in Diagon Alley for breakfast, which was not a pleasant task to begin with but sucked bucketloads more considering this was Wellington’s bed. Teddy changed the sheets by wand, and he punched the pillow to fluff it up. When the door opened, he expected it to be Wellington.

But it was not him.

“Are you finally going to let me have you,” James asked, a determined look on his face as he pushed the door shut with a slam behind him, “or are you going to dance around this like a little bitch again?” He marched toward Teddy, who was admittedly frozen to the spot. James’ directness was so fucking hot.

James stopped right in front of him. Teddy noticed he was, at this time, wearing clothes again. Pity.

“I have to finish Wellington’s room,” he said halfheartedly. He was running out of excuses, really.

“This is Wellington’s room?” James asked with a raised eyebrow. He glanced toward the bed. “That old ponce who keeps trying to flirt with me?”

“That’s the one,” Teddy said with a bitter twang.

“I want you to fuck me on his bed.”

Teddy swallowed. “I want to fuck you on his bed.”

They jumped on each other, tearing at each other’s shirts until they were both strewn on the floor. What brilliant ideas James had, why had Teddy never listened to him before? And what kissable, soft lips, and what mischievous hands that roamed Teddy’s body and lit him up with heat and lust such as he’d never felt. He grabbed James’ arse and heaved him up into his arms. With a swift turn, he faced the bed and flung James onto it, following quickly.

“Fuck, yes, Teddy.” James bit his lip prettily. “Grab my arse again.”

Teddy’s cock filled so quickly with blood, it was no wonder he was lightheaded. It seemed to drain from his head until he was devoid of all thought, except _James, James, oh god James…_

He helped James lift his legs until they rested on Teddy’s shoulders, and he grabbed James’ arse, kneeding it in his hands. “Like that, do you?”

“Yesss.”

“This would be a lot better with your jeans off.” Even as he said it, he let go of his arse to unbutton the jeans. He helped James wriggle out of all his clothing. When his jeans and pants were both on the floor, Teddy realized this was the second time he was fully clothed while James was fully naked, in the span of less than twelve hours. And he couldn’t imagine things going back to the way they were, not now when he had this. When he could do this. Teddy didn’t think he could give it up again for all the gold in Gringott’s.

“What else do you like, James?” Teddy wanted to know. It was strange, suddenly, that he should know James so well, that they should be so close, and that Teddy didn’t know him at all when it came to things like this. He decided then and there to find out everything that James liked to do in bed, what made his skin tingle and his breath come short. And do it all to him.

“I like the way you were with me last night.” James blushed but didn’t look away.

“You want me to be rough with you.” Teddy smiled slyly.

James nodded, and Teddy grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

“Like this?” he growled.

“More.”

Teddy moved one hand to James’ throat, gripping the soft skin. “You want me to fuck you while I hold you down like this?”

James made a strange sound between a whimper and a groan. He squeaked, “Yes.”

“Then undo my trousers and pull out out my cock.”

James rushed to comply. Teddy kissed him while James worked on his task, his hands moving between them and undoing the button and zipper on Teddy’s jeans. When his fingers touched Teddy’s cock, pulling it out of his pants and jeans and fisting it between their stomachs, Teddy moaned and bit James’ bottom lip.

“You’re hard,” James said, “and leaking.”

“You make me so fucking hard, James.”

“God, yes, I want you to fuck me, Teddy. Please, I’m so ready for you.”

Teddy kissed him again as he moved his hips. He let go of James’ throat for a moment and batted James’ hand off his cock so he could grip it himself and position it between James’ cheeks. He rubbed his precome over the furrowed entrance, making sure to get it nice and slick with his wetness. When he was satisfied that both his cock and James’ hole were slick enough, he returned to holding James down while he slowly moved his hips.

“Oh,” James panted. “Oh… yes, right there… Oh, fuck, Teddy…” He continued to swear as Teddy’s cock breached him, entering him deeper and deeper. James’ noises were becoming higher and higher pitched.

“You’re so tight.” Teddy said it in reverence. James felt amazing around him, so hot and tight and perfect. Teddy began to move more frantically in and out.

“Yesss,” James hissed as Teddy fucked him in earnest.

Who knew James would like being fucked like this? Held down and ravaged, Teddy’s weight on top of him as he held his wrists and throat and used his body for his pleasure. It was ridiculously hot, and Teddy thought he could fast become addicted.

“I’m not going to last…” James warned, and Teddy realized his cock was being rubbed between their bodies with each thrust. “I’m … I’m….!” James’ jaw dropped and his entire body tensed. Teddy felt the warmth of his come spread through his t-shirt. The feel of it drove him to the edge.

With a grunt and a final few quick, rigid thrusts, Teddy stiffened and came inside James’ arse. He was trembling when it was over, and he let go of James altogether, collapsing fully onto his body. James wrapped his arms around Teddy’s back, which didn’t help with the trembling as he got renewed shivers from James’ touch. He breathed hard, his head resting in the crook of James’ neck. He wondered how long he stayed like that, unmoving, only catching his breath.

“I want to do that again,” James said.

Laughter shook through him, and he lifted his head to look at James. “So soon?”

James pursed his lips as if to consider. “Maybe in a few minutes.”

“You know,” Teddy said, running his fingers through James’ rowdy hair and smoothing it back, “now that I’ve finally got my hands on you, I don’t think I’ll ever stop fucking you.”

“You mean you’ll fuck me every day?” James asked, sounding hopeful.

Teddy chuckled. “Who knew you were such a horny bastard?”

“Aren’t you glad you’ve found out?”

“Absolutely.” Teddy leaned down and pressed their lips together, and James deepened the kiss until they were snogging madly. James’ mouth was so delicious, and his tongue a maddening, wonderful thing.

Teddy was just thinking about all the things he wanted to do to James now that he had him naked underneath him, now that he was allowing himself to touch and touch and touch… When the door creaked open.

They stopped snogging immediately and both turned their heads toward the door.

God, it was sodding Wellington, of course. Teddy really hadn’t been thinking, had he? He knew Wellington was due to come back from breakfast, it was his fucking routine when he stayed here. He came back and slept again for an hour. Teddy knew because he always interrupted him in the middle of doing up his room.

“What the fuck is this?” Wellington burst out. He stared at them with one hand still holding the doorknob.

Teddy was insanely glad that his clothed body was covering up James’ naked one.

“Er… hello Mr Wellington. I was just fixing up your room.”

James hid his face in Teddy’s shoulder, his whole body shaking with silent laughter. As mortified as he was, Teddy felt a perverse sense of pleasure at having James in Wellington’s bed. It was like the biggest Fuck You, and he was glad the man was nearly shaking with rage.

“I’m never staying at this sodding inn again!” Wellington said, blotchy with redness.

“Consider yourself checked out,” Teddy said, pointing his wand at the door. It slammed shut in Wellington’s stunned face.

Teddy locked it. As far as he was concerned, he and James had to make up for lost time, and they would need lots of privacy.

 

 

 

_TWO MONTHS LATER…_

James landed on the stands near Teddy’s seat looking windblown and gorgeous, his hair flying in all directions, a bright grin on his face. Teddy felt himself returning a grin equally as large as James stepped toward him.

“Did you see me? Did I do well? What do you think?” James leapt on him and wrapped his arms around Teddy’s neck.

“James,” Teddy said between clenched teeth, looking around at all the people watching them. A single camera flashed and his stomach clenched. “We should wait until we’re home to talk.”

“I don’t want to wait, I want to kiss my boyfriend.”

It was useless to argue, Teddy had learned, so he let James kiss him in front of all the spectators watching the tryouts and all the judges and all the newspaper reporters. He realized he might as well squeeze James back since he it was no secret now, and he hugged James around the waist, kissing him soundly as people catcalled behind him.

There was a clearing of a throat right next to him, and Teddy remembered Harry.

He broke free of James and turned to look at his godfather, biting his lip. “Er… so this happened.”

He thought Harry would be angry. Or at the very least annoyed. But Harry appeared to be trying to hide his smile. It wasn’t until they had all Apparated back home that Harry came up to Teddy and clapped him on the back, and Teddy thought, okay, _now_ he’s going to give it to me.

“Look, Harry,” he started, hating himself for how much he started blushing, “it just happened, and I tried to stop it from happening, but James, he is just _so damn stubborn_ , and --”

“You did everything I asked you to do, Ted,” Harry said, which was a really weird thing for him to say because he should have been yelling at him. “I asked you to sort him out, get him to get serious about his future, and look at what happened today. He got offers from four national Quidditch teams and one German.” Teddy was about to speak, but Harry was too quick for him. “You’re a good influence on him.”

Teddy swallowed his previous attempt to interrupt. He had nothing to say to that anyways. In fact, he couldn’t express how nice it was to hear Harry say that.

“And it seems as if he’s a good influence on you, too.” Harry winked, and Teddy knew he was talking about his acceptance letter to the Healer academic program at St Mungo’s; the letter had arrived in the mail the other day.

“He has been,” Teddy admitted. “He’s great.”

“I know he’s great, he’s my son.” Harry looked at him seriously. “And I know you’ll treat him well.”

Teddy nodded emphatically. “Of course, Harry.” He had told Harry he would take care of James before, and he meant it even now. He would always keep that promise. And though he couldn’t say how, he felt that somehow, Harry knew that.

When Harry cracked a smile, Teddy’s chest tightened.

Although sometimes, usually at night when he was in bed, he wondered if he would ever find a place where he truly belonged, the old feeling of loneliness that had consumed him since Gran died started to slowly dissipate. It helped that James had taken to curling himself into Teddy’s side while he slept. And whenever Teddy thought back on that Friday night when James had gotten pissed at the Leaky, all those feelings, all that sadness, seemed like a distant dream. Teddy didn’t feel alone anymore. He hadn’t felt alone in quite some time.

 

 

_END._

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
